Mrs GaiSensei
by Uozumi
Summary: After returning to Konoha, Naruto runs into Lee and goes with him to Gaisensei's house where they meet a very unusual person…


**Title** _Mrs. Gai-Sensei_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** Humor  
**Rating** PG  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavor. I also do not own the song contained within, it is property of its respective owner(s).  
**Summary** After returning to Konoha, Naruto runs into Lee and goes with him to Gai-sensei's house where they meet a very unusual person…  
**Notes** The Kitty-Kitty and I were talking and I brought up the idea of a Mrs. Gai-sensei, so that is what spawned this fic. She also helped a ton with this fic. I am forever grateful.

**_Mrs. Gai-Sensei_**

He had time to kill. After a couple years of training with ero-senin, free time was welcomed. After catching up with Iruka-sensei at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, Naruto stepped out onto the streets of Konoha, looking around. It had been over two years since he last saw the village and it looked familiar but different at the same time. Walking down the street, he looked for familiar faces and then heard a voice from behind.

"Naruto!"

Turning around, the fifteen-year-old blonde blinked the smiled. "Lee!"

The dark haired teenager walked over. "How long have you been back?"

"A few hours," Naruto replied. "Where are you going?"

"Gai-sensei's house." Lee indicated the bag in his hand. "I have to drop something off. Do you want to come? Gai-sensei would like to see you again."

Naruto debated this. Gai-sensei was a rather weird sensei who could be greatly disturbing at times. Naruto gauged Lee's face and then nodded. "Okay."

It wasn't too far to Gai-sensei's house which was located in the area between the city and the outskirts of Konoha. Naruto surveyed the front lawn as they approached it. The lawn was cut nicely and in front of the simple house were two flower gardens on either side of the door. Lee knocked on the door as Naruto stood slightly behind his shoulder.

Gai-sensei opened up the door quickly, with one of his patented smiles on his face with its mandatory gleam. "Good afternoon, Lee." Then he looked past Lee and his smile grew brighter – if that's possible – and he added. "Naruto too! Come in." He stepped back and both boys entered the modest house. The front room was off to the right and the kitchen just beyond that around a corner.

"So how is Jiraiya -sama doing, Naruto?" Gai-sensei asked after setting the bag Lee brought on a bureau nearby.

"It was – " Naruto began but then someone appeared around the corner before turning into what seemed like a white and blue flash.

"Gai-chan, you didn't tell me we were going to have guests!" a woman shouted as her fist connected with the sensei's cheek. After watching him take the punch full force, she grinned. "Isn't it wonderful that we can still learn together?"

Gai-sensei nodded. "Yes."

Naruto stared, and then looked at Lee. Lee leaned over and whispered, "That's Mrs. Gai-sensei."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Mrs…?" He looked over at Lee, whispering back, "But I thought – "

"You must be Naruto." Mrs. Gai-sensei smiled brightly after exchanging a teary-eyed-filled pose with her husband. "It's wonderful to meet you. Gai-chan has told me much about you."

Naruto nodded awkwardly.

"You both should stay for dinner," Mrs. Gai-sensei announced. "We're going to have pork ramen."

Naruto had been trying to find a way to get out of this when the word ramen met his ears. He grinned. "Okay, we'll stay."

About a half an hour later, the group was seated around the dinner table, a large steaming pan of pork ramen in the center of it with bowls set out at their places. After a quick blessing, Mrs. Gai-sensei began ladling out the ramen. "I hear that you were training with Jiraiya-sama, Naruto," she spoke as she handed him a steaming hot bowl of ramen.

"Yup!" Naruto readily accepted the ramen with a grin.

"How was it?" Gai-sensei asked as his wife gave him a steaming bowl as well.

"Well," Naruto said after putting a spoonful in his mouth and then his eyes bulged. "Hot!" He dove for the glass of water in front of him as the others at the table sweatdropped.

The dinner moved on without incident and soon the bowls were empty and everyone's stomachs full. Naruto stood up and patted his full belly. "That was great ramen."

"Of course," Lee stood up and clenched a fist. "Mrs. Gai-sensei is the best cook in all of Konoha!"

She gave them both a dazzling bright smile and a thumbs up before she and Gai-sensei led the boys to the door.

"Come back again, both of you," Mrs. Gai-sensei instructed.

Naruto grinned and he and Lee waved goodbye as they walked away from the house and off to their own homes.

**The End**


End file.
